A New Day (Splatoon 2 Octo Expansion)
by JCreeper18
Summary: Based immediately after the Octo Expansion. (future chapters will be longer.) Details Agent Eight's life after escaping the Deepsea Metro. Rated T for some violence and just to be safe. Make sure to tell me your ideas. If they're good I'll put them in the book.
1. The Light

Agent 8 Sat on the platform suspended by wires attached to the helicopter. It's so bright. She thought. She had never seen the sun before. She thought of it as a sign. A sign of a better tomorrow. "Yo! Eight! How'd you like that Killer Wail!?" Pearl asked. "It was great!" Eight replied. "That was some fight wasn't it!?" Cap'n Cuttlefish exclaimed. "Yeah! I'm shaking from the adrenaline rush!" Eight replied. "You and me both!" Added Marina. "You all deserve a reward." Cap'n Cuttlefish said. "When we go home it's crabby cakes for everyone!" "Oh sweet!" Exclaimed Agent Three. Eight didn't know what it was about him but Agent Three looked very attractive to her. She just couldn't put her finger on it. "Three?" Eight said. "Yeah?" Three replied. "What's your real name?" Eight asked. "Oh. It's Jacob." He answered. "Why?" "I was just wondering." Eight replied. "What's your name?" Jacob asked. Eight's heart felt broken. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat before replying : "I...don't have one..." "O-oh." Jacob said. He looked guilty. "I-I didn't mean to-. "It's fine." Eight said. "Say how about we go out and get you some new clothes. If you wear that around Inkopolis you might get a little chilly. And it's immodest." Said Marina. "Says the woman who wears practically nothing but a bra to our concerts!" Exclaimed Pearl. "I HAVE to wear that for concerts!" Marina replied. "I'm just kidding." Pearl said as the helicopter flew towards Inkopolis.

(Comment what you'd like to see in the next chapter)


	2. The View

The helicopter was approaching the Off The Hook news building. The building had a helipad on the roof. When the helicopter was above the helipad it slowly started to descend. The helicopter landed with a slight bump and everyone got off the platform. "Dang what a view!" Exclaimed Jacob. He was looking over the edge of the building. The Deca Tower was in view along with the Great Zapfish coiled around it. "Sure brings back memories doesn't it?" Jacob finished. "Sure does Squiddo." Replied Cap'n Cuttlefish. "Ah...good times. Except for me being captured of course." "Um...what are you two talking about?" Asked Pearl. "Two years ago when I rescued the Great Zapfish and Cap'n." Replied Jacob. "Whoa that's cool!" Exclaimed Pearl. Speaking of cool Marina was right. Eight thought. It IS chilly. Goosebumps completely covered her arms, legs, and belly. "Um...Eight? Are you okay? You look cold." Asked Marina. "Yeah I'm kinda cold." Eight replied. She hadn't realized that her jaws were chattering. "Well let's get you inside before you get sick." Said Marina.

(Sorry. This chapter was almost 100 words shorter. I promised future chapters will be longer and they will be. Comment what you would like to see in future chapters.)


	3. The Realization

Inside the studio was much warmer than outside. Eight was very grateful for this. Though she didn't like the fact that everyone in Inkopolis Square could see her through the window. A lot of people were staring at her. They probably hadn't seen an octoling. Or it was because of what she was wearing. It was late September and the coldest day of the year so far. Marina had made some hot cocoa for everyone. They all talked as they sipped their cocoa. "Eight you can borrow some of my clothes until we get you your own." Said Marina. She walked to the other side of the room. She grabbed a bag from the corner of the room and pulled out a Blue Tentatek Tee, (long sleeves of course) jeans, Striped Beanie, and Blue Sea Slugs (which are shoes). "I always have this in here for after concerts." Explained Marina. "Thank you Marina." Said Eight. "Oh you're welcome." Said Marina. She pointed to a door. "That's the bathroom. You can change in there." Eight walked into the bathroom. She changed into the clothes Marina had lent her and looked into the mirror. "Wow." She said. No wonder everyone in the square was looking at her. She looked nothing like them. Her ears were rounded instead of pointy. And don't get me started on her hair. I look so...different. She thought. She started into her own green eyes. Her skin was pale. Probably from all that time in the facility. I've never seen myself before. So so different. She thought. She walked back into the studio. "You look great." Said Marina. "Thank you." Said Eight. "Soooo..." Said Pearl. "Are we gonna go to the mall?"

(I promise the chapters will get longer. As soon as I get into the groove of righting it. I have to think in between each chapter to get more ideas. Any way comment what you would like to see in future chapters.)


	4. The Crowd

Agent Eight, Pearl, and Marina had decided to go to the Arowana Mall to buy a much needed update to Agent Eight's wardrobe. They had invited Jacob but he said he didn't like shopping. Pearl and Marina had to go in disguise of course. They did up their hair differently and wore different clothes and sunglasses. "I'm ready to go when you are Pearl." Said Marina. "Be patient yo. I'm still getting ready." Replied Pearl. When Pearl was done (finally) they started their walk to Arowana Mall. Eight still got stares on the way there but they were different. Like she was cute. Or something. She just smiled and they would smile back. It was no big deal. "Yo I think these guys are in love with you or something." Pearl teased. Eight giggled. When they finally reached the mall there was a huge crowd outside the doors. "What's going on?" Eight wondered. The crowd was shouting things like "May I have your autograph Callie?!" Or "Can I take a selfie with you Marie!?" Eight thought it was very strange. "What's an autograph and what's a selfie?" She whispered to Marina. "An autograph is a famous person's signature and a selfie is...I'll explain later." Replied Marina. Suddenly two ladies rushed through the crowd and crashed into Eight, Pearl, and Marina! "Ouch..." One of the ladies groaned. "I'm so sorry!" Exclaimed the second lady. Once everyone was back on their feet Marina suddenly recognised the ladies! "You're the Squid Sisters!"

(Again the chapters will be longer in the future. I tried to make this one as much longer as I could. Please comment what you would like to see in future chapters.)


	5. The Misunderstanding

"Who are the Squid Sisters?" Asked Eight. "THEM!" Marina said pointing at the two ladies."They're celebrities! They wrote the Kalamari Inkantation!" "They DID!?" Eight exclaimed. "Thank you so much for writing that song! It helped me in ways you'd never imagine!" "This is Callie." Said Marina pointing to the black haired Inkling. "Nice to meet you!" Greeted Eight. "You too." Said Callie. She stuck her hand out and Eight eagerly shook it. "And this is Marie." Said Marina pointing to the gray haired Inkling. "Nice to meet you as well!" Greeted Eight. "It's nice to meet you too!" Replied Marie. They shook hands. "Wait a minute...you're..." Callie began. "Yo what is it?" Asked Pearl. "...You're an Octoling!" Callie screamed while pointing at Eight. Everyone in the crowd went silent. They were all staring at Eight with looks of pure terror. Callie tackled Agent Eight to the ground! Eight was unprepared for the sudden assault and was struggling to get her off! Pearl and Marina were also trying to get Callie off! Marie was trying to shove Off the Hook off of Callie! "This is for squidnapping gramps!" Callie screamed and punched Eight in the nose! Eight blacked out.

(I have decided to write short chapters unless there is something REALLY important going on in the story. Please comment what you would like to see in future chapters. Stay fresh!)


	6. The Apology

"Eight?! Eight are you alright?!" Eight suddenly came to her senses. She had a throbbing ache in her nose bone and dried blood all over her face. "What happened?" Eight groaned. "Thank goodness you're alright!" Marina exclaimed. "I'm SO sorry! I didn't know you weren't evil!" Eight looked up. Standing above her was Callie. Eight suddenly remembered what happened. "Why did you knock me out!?" Eight questioned. "I thought you were evil!" Callie exclaimed. "I'm really sorry Agent Eight." "Why didn't you call an ambulance?" Eight asked. "You were only out a minute and a half at the most so we didn't even have time to before you woke up!" Marina explained. Marie reached into her purse and pulled out a handkerchief. "Here. Use this to clean her up." Marie handed the handkerchief to Marina. "Does any one have some bottled ink?" Asked Marina. "Of course!" Replied Callie. "May I use some?" Asked Marina. "Sure." Callie handed Marina the bottle of pink ink. Marina dripped some onto the handkerchief and started to clean Eight's face. Afterwords they said their goodbyes to Callie and Marie and headed into Arowana Mall. "Wow..." Eight said in awe. It was HUGE. Word cannot begin to describe it. "How about we go get you some shoes?" Marina said. "Sure!" Eight replied.

(How do you like Callie's fiery spirit? Comment what you'd like to see in future chapters. Oh and one more thing Jacob has a secret. The secret is that he is based off of a real person. If you think you know who p.m me and if you're right I'll let you come up with the storyline for one of the chapters. Stay fresh!)


	7. The Shopping Spree

As the three of them walked to the shoe store something strange happened. They went up the escalator and when they reached the top Eight thought she saw something very...alarming. She thought she saw a boy on top of one of the beams on the ceiling! She looked away and realizing what she had seen her gaze darted back to the beam. He was gone. Strange... Eight thought. He kind of looked like Jacob. Eight shook her head. She knew she was seeing things. Callie must've hit me harder then I thought. Eight thought. When they reached the shoe store they went inside. Eight was amazed. Aisle upon aisle upon aisle of shoes! And she could pick any of them! "So what do you think?" Asked Pearl. "I think it's amazing!" Exclaimed Eight. After quite a bit of deciding Eight chose a pair of Black Dakroniks. "Those are sweet yo!" Exclaimed Pearl. After they purchased them they made their way to the clothes store. There Eight purchased jeans and a Skalop brand Black Hoody. Then they made their way to the hat store. There Eight purchased a Zekko Cap which also came with sunglasses. Eight decided to wear her new purchases so she went into the bathroom to change. Once inside she stripped off all the clothes Marina had lent her and then pulled on her new jeans, hoody, Dakroniks, and cap (she decided not to wear the sunglasses). Once she was changed she left the bathroom and showed Marina and Pearl. "Yo that's sweet!" Exclaimed Pearl. "You look cute!" Said Marina. "There's just one more thing you need." Said Marina. "What?" Asked Eight. "A weapon!" Marina said.

(Have you figured out who Jacob is based off of? If so p.m me . If you're correct I'll let you design the story line for one of the chapters. Stay fresh!)


	8. The Boy

After leaving Arowana Mall Eight, Pearl, and Marina started walking to Inkopolis Square. "Ammo Knights is the only place where you can bye a weapon." Explained Marina. "That's why we're going to the square."

"But I wanted to bye those cute cotton ball earrings." Eight said.

"I know." Said Marina. "But all those clothes you're wearing I paid for. Until we can get you an I.D and credit card NO EXTRAS."

"O.K." Sighed Eight.

They started to walk back to the square. Eight got some more stares from about a dozen more boys before they finally made it back to the square. That's when Eight saw it. A boy standing in the window of an apartment building. He was shuffling through some drawers and his face looked very urgent. "Is that...?" Eight muttered to herself.

"Yo Eight!" Pearl shouted. "Ammo Knights is over this way!"

"Coming!" Eight shouted back. When she looked back at the window the boy was gone. Eight didn't know what but something about him seemed familiar. Eight shook the feeling and started to follow Pearl and Marina.

"What were you staring at?" Pearl asked. "Was another BOY staring at you and you couldn't help but stare at him because he was just so HANDSOME?" Pearl teased.

"WHAT?" Eight almost yelled. "NO!"

"Here we are!" Marina said. "Ammo Knights!"

(Who's the mysterious boy? Why was he in the drawers? And why is he familiar to Agent Eight? Find out SOON. Guess who Jacob is based off of in real life and you can come up with ideas for a chapter in this book.)


	9. The Horseshoe Crab

Eight didn't know how much more of Sheldon's yakking she could take. He'd been going on and on for about ten minutes...Straight. "Ah yes the Splat Dualies. A unique weapon indeed. Having two cursors and high pressure ink bursts that allow you to dodge roll blah bee blah blah blah." And then finally : "Would you like to buy it?" Sheldon finished.

"Um...yeah sure." Eight said. She wanted to look at more weapons but if she had to endure THAT again...well let's just say that Sheldon's neck plus Eight's hand equals Sheldon's head on the floor.

"Great!" Sheldon exclaimed. "I know you will give it a good home!"

"Thank you Sheldon!" Marina said as they left the shop.

"Have a nice day!" Said Sheldon.

Eight didn't notice the boy standing in the corner of the shop. "Well that's that!" Marina said. "You've got everything you need for life in Inkopolis!"

"Woohoo!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Eight do you want to hang out with me in my-" Marina looked at pearl and whispered : "Secret workshop?"

"Sure!" Eight replied.

As they started to walk back to the studio the boy in the shop walked out of the door of the shop. He had a rolled up piece of paper in his hand. "I've got you now." The boy said. "Brace yourself for a royal butt-kicking."


	10. The Cocoa Party

Leaving the Galleria behind the three women walked back to the studio. As their backs were turned the boy from the shop quickly ducked behind a street lamp. He peeked out from behind the lamp "Good." He said. "No one saw me." He quickly dashed out from behind the pole and to the side of the lobby. "Let's do this." He said while looking at a grate in the ground. He took a deep breath and jumped inside the grate. Meanwhile at the studio the three women were talking the day away about things from Turf Wars to men to bobble heads. They were having a great time.

"So. About my...secret workshop." Marina said. "Do you still want to hang out Eight?"

"Sure!" Eight said.

"Pearl do you want to see it?" Marina asked.

"Of course yo!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Alright..." Said Marina. She walked over to her D.J turntables and plugged them in. She hesitated before putting a record on the turntable.

"What are you doing?" Asked Eight.

"Just watch." Said Marina. She leaned down to the turntables. "Open secret trapdoor." Marina spoke into the turntables.

"Analysing voice." Said a mechanical voice coming from the turntables. A few moments passed. "Voice analysed. Marina Ida confirmed."

"Whoa!" Eight and Pearl exclaimed at the same time.

"Correct record is in place." Said the mechanical voice. "Please input password." A keyboard rose from the inside of the turntables. Marina clicked some buttons on the keyboard and pressed enter. "Correct password." Said the mechanical voice. "Welcome Marina Ida to your secret workshop." A trap door opened in the floor to reveal a ladder leading down underground.

"Crazy cool yo!" Exclaimed Pearl.

"That's AMAZING." Said Eight.

"I second that!" Exclaimed Pearl. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Someone's at the door!" Marina whispered very loudly. "Close trapdoor!"

"Closing trapdoor." Said the mechanical voice. Marina unplugged the turntables, took the record back to the shelf which held them all, and answered the door.

"Carl!" Marina Exclaimed. "It's nice to see you!"

"It's nice to see you too Marina." A voice came from outside the door. Eight suddenly felt the urge to hide. She didn't know why but she did. She dashed into the bathroom right as Marina let Carl in. Eight opened the door a crack and peeked out. Carl was a boy Inkling teen probably the same age as Marina and Eight. He was just barely shorter than Marina and his light blue hair was done up in the "Cool Squid" style. He had purple eyes and light tan skin. He was wearing Black Arrowbands, (glasses) a Purple Hoodie, ripped jeans, and Purple Sea Slugs (shoes).

"Carl!" Exclaimed Pearl. "My man!" Pearl gave Carl a fist-bump.

"What's up Pearly?" Carl said.

"I've been rock'n the house with my buddies Marina and Eight!" Pearl said. Eight's heart skipped a beat.

"Who's Eight?" Carl asked. Just then Eight fell forward out the door right in front of Carl!

"Oof..." Eight groaned. She looked up. Carl was staring at her like all the other Inklings in Inkopolis. "Uhh...hi!"

"Hi." Carl said looking a little confused. He helped her to her feet. Some of the Inklings in the square were laughing. Eight blushed.

"Eight what are you doing?" Marina asked looking confused also.

"Uhh...I was just uhh...using the bathroom..." Eight lied.

"Are you okay?" Marina asked.

"Yeah I'm okay." Eight said.

"I'll make some cocoa for all of us." Said Marina. "Carl you want some?"

"Sure I'll take some." Carl said. Marina poured some water into a kettle and sat down while it heated up. Everyone else sat down as well.

"Uhh...be right back" Pearl said as she got up. She quickly walked into the bathroom. Soon the kettle started squeaking very loudly. Marina got up and walked over to the stove to put the cocoa powder into the hot water. Eight and Carl were sitting alone.

"Uhh..." Carl said. "I like your hair."

"Th-thank you." Eight said while blushing. She took her hat off. "I like your hair too."

"Thanks." Carl said. "You're-" KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Said Eight. She dashed to the door and opened it. It was the Squid Sisters!

"Hey Eight!" Callie and Marie exclaimed at the same time.

"Hey Squid Sisters!" Eight said. "Marina! Callie and Marie are here!"

"Hey ladies!" Marina exclaimed.

"Hey Marina!" Said the Squid Sisters. Pearl walked out of the bathroom.

"Do NOT go in there!" Pearl exclaimed. She looked through the door at the Squid Sisters. "Yo we're having a party in here! Everybody's here!"

"Hey Pearl!" Exclaimed the Squid Sisters.

"Come on in!" Eight said. She looked at Carl. He was frozen and wide-eyed with his mouth dangling open. He'd never been thins close to the Squid Sisters before. Eight quietly giggled. The Squid Sisters walked into the studio and sat at the table with Carl and Pearl. Eight walked over to the table. The only other seats left were BOTH next to Carl. Eight gulped and sat next to Carl and Marie. She blushed. Eight didn't know why but Carl seemed to make her nervous. He was almost cuter than Jacob.

"Eight we have something for you." Marie said.

"I feel really bad for punching you so...I got you a gift. Callie explained. She handed a box to Eight.

"Wait...she PUNCHED you?!" Carl exclaimed looking a little angry.

"Calm down Carl." Pearl said. Eight grabbed the box.

"Thank you." She said. She opened the box and pulled out four hats. The Hockey Mask, Li'l Devil Horns, Angler Fish Mask, and Kyonshi Hat. "Cool!"

"Do you like them?" Asked Callie.

"Of course!" Eight said.

"You see Halloween is coming up and we wanted you to have a costume so we got you some masks!" Marie explained.

"Hot cocoa is ready!" Marina said as she placed six mugs on the table. She then poured cocoa into each one.

"Oh!" Exclaimed Carl. "I almost forgot why I came! I came to return your Octobrush Marina." He reached into his bag and pulled out an Octobrush. He handed it to Marina.

"Thank you!" Marina said. They talked for quite a while until Callie and Marie had to get home.

"Bye!" Exclaimed everyone.

"Oop!" Carl said. "Look at the time! I've got to get going!" But before he got up he whispered into Eight's ear : "You're beautiful." Eight blushed.

"Th-thank you." Eight breathed before he walked out the door.

"Are you alright Eight?" Marina asked. "You look a little red."

"What?" Eight said. "No I'm fine. I'm GREAT." Eight realised something that moment. She looked different from the Inklings but it was a GOOD different.

(So glad this chapter was longer. Could romance blossom between Carl and Eight? And where is Jacob? Who's the mysterious boy? And why did he go into the grate? Find out SOON. Stay Fresh!)


	11. The Awkward Conversation

As Carl walked into the square Eight watched him with a smile on her face. She sighed as he walked towards The Reef. "What's wrong Eight?" Oops. Marina was sitting RIGHT next to her when she let a sigh off of her chest that was big enough to blast a planet out of orbit. Marina followed Eight's gaze with her own. Eight quickly looked away but the damage had been done. "Ohhhh...I SEE." Marina said while grinning.

"You...see what?" Eight asked with a squeaky voice even though she already knew.

"What I SEE is a cute Inkling boy walking into The Reef!" Marina said slightly shocked and slightly giggling.

"W-what?!" Eight exclaimed while blushing up a storm. "I-I-I...I think you've uh...got the wrong idea there Marina..."

"I'll leave you two to it." Pearl said as she walked into another room.

"Even if I DO have the wrong idea he's pretty darn cute!" Marina exclaimed. Eight was now blushing so much that almost her whole body was red!

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM YET!" Eight said very loudly managing not to scream her head off.

"That's true but the keyword is "YET"." Marina said. Eight felt very warm and slightly nauseous.

"Is this...NORMAL?" Eight asked.

"Is what normal?" Marina asked looking a little confused.

"I don't feel to good. I'm hot and I feel a little nauseous." Eight explained.

"You're probably embarrassed." Marina explained looking a little guilty. "And if you like someone that can affect you too. I'm so sorry. I promise that I won't tease you again."

"I think I need some ink." Eight said. She walked to the bathroom. She opened the door and walked over to the faucet. She turned the handle and colorless ink started to flow from the faucet. She gently splashed the ink on her face. She looked into the mirror. Did he really think she was beautiful?


	12. The Midnight Challenge

That night Agent Eight walked with Marina to her apartment. It was a dark night and the streets seemed eerie. A thin patch of fog rested at their feat and pulsed as they walked. Marina led Eight through the doors of the apartment and up some stairs. Marina pulled out her keys and opened a door. Inside was a slightly small apartment room. To the left of the door a small t.v. rested on a stand in front of a couch. To the right was a small kitchen with an oven , a microwave , a refrigerator with freezer , and a toaster. In front of the door was a small hallway with two more doors. "The bathroom is to the right down that hallway." Marina said as she hung her keys on a hook. "You can sleep on the couch. You can watch t.v. if you want but keep the volume down." Marina walked into the room on the left of the hallway. "Goodnight Eight." Marina said.

"Goodnight Marina." Eight replied.

Eight couldn't fall asleep. It just felt so strange living in Inkopolis to really feel comfortable. It was definitely going to take some getting used to. Eight got up , changed out of her pajamas and into her hoodie , jeans , and Dakroniks leaving the hat , tied her hair into a quick ponytail , and walked out the door , down the stairs , and out of the building into the fresh cold midnight air. Eight sat down on a nearby bench to enjoy the view of the lit-up Deca Tower. "Fresh view isn't it?" A voice from beside her said. Eight jumped and let out a yelp before realizing who it was.

"Carl?!" Eight Exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I COULD ask you the same thing." Carl replied. "But I'll assume it's for the same reason as me. To admire the view."

"The view IS great." Eight admitted.

"Trying a new look?" Carl asked.

"I guess." Eight answered.

"It suits you." Carl said. Eight started to blush.

"Thank you." Eight said. Carl scooted closer to Eight and put his arm around her. Eight's heart skipped a beat. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's going on here?!" A voice shouted from an alleyway. Eight jumped. Carl stood.

"Who's there?" Carl shouted back answering a question with a question. A dark figure walked out from the shadows. He had pale skin and brown eyes. Blue-green ink splats dotted his body.

"Jacob?" Eight said.

"You know him?" Carl asked.

"Yeah." Eight responded. "He's a friend of mine."

"Apparently not as good a friend as whoever THAT is."

"My name's Carl." Carl said.

"Well then CARL." Jacob said. "Stay away from her!"

"Why?!" Eight and Carl asked at the same time"

"Because...well...uh..." Jacob said. "She's...uh...I...uh...We can't trust you! Yeah. That's it. I had my mind taken over by some weird ground-up octarian juice and got shot up to try and save you from kamabo and I don't wanna have to save you again!"

"Jacob..." Eight said. "That'...sweet...but Carl can be trusted! He's friends with Pearl and Marina!"

"I challenge you to a Turf War at high noon CARL." Jacob snarled.


End file.
